


The Sun

by fliffen



Series: WinterHawk one-shots [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The writer is not evil this time, okay maybe a little, what the heck are speach tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He kept saying you needed time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

The words _I love you_ should have been so damn easy to say, but there ware ten thousand reasons why he didn’t think he was good enough for Steve. Maybe back in the _good old days,_ if he’d said it then, it would have been different.

“I’m sorry Buck, I love you, but not in the way you want me to.”

And for what might have been the thousandth time in his life it was like the sun burnt out and he was standing in a world with no direction.

100 days without direction and it wasn't Steve that pulled him from a fight before he did another thing he’ll regret.

“He kept saying you needed time, but fuck that. You needed a friend.”

It took 10 days before he was sure he’s found a new sun to revolve around.

And only one more day until he told him that he loved him.

 

 


End file.
